The Necklace
by Kagome126
Summary: Her necklace was the key to her survival. After her family and even her Boyfriend being killed it was all she had. Living with her grandpa, barely talking, and somehow managing to smile, will she ever learn to love, or even trust again? InuKag
1. Schedule

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary- Her necklace was the key to her survival. She thought it was the only thing that kept her hoping. Everything she ever had was gone, and now she is stuck with her grandpa who is never home, and is suffering over the dread of her love ones that were killed. Can someone save her? Can someone give her hope and teach her to trust and maybe even love again? InuKag.

-----------------------

Kagome Higurashi is a 16 year old girl. Her family was recently murdered by someone unknown, and along with them her own boyfriend. When Kagome and Koga were about a month into dating, he gave her a locket. It contained a picture of him on one side, and a picture of them kissing on the other. After he and her family was murdered she would never take it off. Anytime she was feeling any pain or sadness she would grasp it in her hand, and after a few minutes she would be 'happy' again. She now lives with her grandpa in Tokyo, Japan. Kagome, despite all of the things she has been through always manages to smile. She always finds something to be happy about even if she is dieing inside.

Today, Kagome is starting at her knew high school. Since her grandpa is never home she has to get up earlier and walk to school.

"RING RING" The sound of her alarm clock could be heard throught out her room.

Kagome reluctantly got up and shut off her alarm clock. She got her clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. After she was done she brushed her hair and teeth, and started heading down stairs. She went over to the fridge and got out some milk for her cereal. Once she was done eating, she picked up her book bag and headed out the door, to school. School was about a 5 minute walk from her grandpa's house, so it wasn't too bad.

When Kagome got to school she went into the main office to pick up her schedule.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the person sitting at the front desk.

"Um...It's my first day here and I'm here to pick up my class schedule." Kagome told the man.

"Name please?" The man said walking over to a computer.

"Kagome. Kagome, Higurashi."

"Okay here we go. Hope you have wonderful time on your first day." The man handed her her schedule, that he just printed off and went over to help other kids.

Kagome looked over her schedule. How was she going to find all this? She clutched her locket in her hand and walked out of the office.

_Social Studies, room 102._ She thought as she looked at the room number of the room she was currently passing. It read 345. _Great five minutes and I'm already lost._ She was about to turn around and head back into the office when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a guy who had black hair, and dark eyes.

"You new here?" He asked her.

"Uh..Yeah."

"Figured you look lost. Want me to help you find your class?"

"Yes please." She said politly as she handed him her schedule.

"Hmm...102? My friend has that class first too. Wait here."

He handed her her schedule back and went off down the hallway. In a few minutes he was back with a silver haired, amber eyed person following behind him.

"This is Inuyasha." He turned to Inuyasha and began speaking. "Uh...She's new here can you help her to her first class, it's the same as yours?" He asked him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha spoke. "But you own me, Miroku." He walked towards Kagome and took the schedule out of her hands. "We have all the same classes." He gave her back the paper and gestered for her to follow him.

Kagome did as she was 'told' and in a few minutes she was in front of room 102.

"Thank you." She said softly looking at her feet.

"Feh. You want me to show you around today? I'm not usually this nice but, you caught me on one of my good days."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Yeah, yeah."

They both walked into the class room. Inuyasha went and sat down by a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Once he was seated he kissed the girl lightly on the lips. Kagome turned and sat down in the second row of seats. After a few minutes the class room was almost full with students. A girl with dark brown hair sat next to Kagome, followed by a girl with red hair.

"Hi, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" One of the girls asked.

Kagome shook her head lightly in response. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Sango, and this is Ayame." The girl introduced.

Kagome shook her hand and gave them a weak smile. Next Sango turned and started getting stuff out of her book bag.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Ayame asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head up and down in a sign for 'yes', then she too began to get stuff out of her book bag. After about 10 minutes the teacher finally entered the class room.

"Hello students. I am Myoga and I will be your social studies teacher this year."

Myoga took out some papers from his desk and passed them to each student. He then read what the paper said which was basically rules of the class room and stuff like that. The rest of the class was uneventful and the bell soon rang signaling them to switch classes. Kagome put her stuff back in her bag and went over to Inuyasha.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi."

"Wow so she does speak." Sango exclaimed as she too walked over to Inuyasha. "I was talking to her earlier and she never once spoke."

"I don't know she hasn't really said much to me either. I don't even know her name."

The whole lot of people who were around Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Yash, why are you around her then?" The girl he kissed earlier asked.

"Because I'm being nice and showing her around."

They all walked out of the class room. Once out some of the people parted and went a different way then Inuyasha.

"So you like it here so far?" Inuyasha atempted to make a conversation.

Kagome simply just shrugged, the same weak smile that she had on before still there.

"You don't say much do you?"

Once again she shrugged.

"Do you have throat problems, or do you just not like talking."

"Neither." She responded.

"Okay...Well here we are." They walked into a class room.

Just as Kagome was about to sit down Inuyasha gestered over to her and patted the seat next to him. Kagome reluctantly got up and went over to the seat.

_This is going to be a very different day._ Inuyasha thought as he opened his text book.

--------------------------------------

**There you go the first chapter. This is just kinda the intro to the story. Well tell me if I should continue or not, because this idea just kinda came to me and so I figured I write/type it. **

**Kagome126**


	2. Angel and Dog Boy

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

**NOTE- Most of the rest of the story is going to be Kagome's POV unless said otherwise.**

-------------------------------------------------

I was listening to the teacher, whose name escapes me, when something fell onto my desk. It was a folded piece of paper. I opened it, something was written on it.

_So you want to go get something to eat after school? I don't know why but for some reason I want to get to know you. _

_-Inuyasha. _

I thought about it for a minute then wrote back on the same piece of paper. I tossed the note to him and watch him read it, all the while I was clutching my necklace. Once Inuyasha was done reading it he once more wrote something on the paper and handed it back to me.

_Why not? _

That was all that was written below what I wrote. That question ran through my head the rest of the period.

_Why not?_ I thought over and over again.

Once the bell rang I still didn't have the answer. I stuffed my books into my bag and slung it across my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked me, with almost a sad expression across his face.

I nodded my head. Me, I'm usually not silent, actually usually I can't shut up just here, in this place, I didn't feel like talking. I didn't feel like giving anyone my name or telling them anything about me. When they died was the only time in my whole life I cried. It was horrible but him, he came to me in a dream, he told me to move on but I can't. I don't want anyone in my life again. He _was _my life. I usually don't have a problem making friends but here, I wanted to be alone, that's why I'm not talking much. Even when I'm not talking I still have Sango, Ayame, and Inuyasha trying to get to know me. I'm not a 'princess' and I don't want them to think I am, but if I tell them...I will have to re-live the experience all over again and I don't think I can do that.

"So you ever going to tell me your name?" Asked Inuyasha snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged my shoulders as we entered the class room.

"You know I'm going to find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me."

"Maybe." I took a seat and Inuyasha sat next to me.

"Will you at least tell me what your name starts with?"

Once again I shrugged.

The teacher entered the class room and began talking. In a matter of seconds a note once again landed on my desk.

_Come on just tell me your name. _

I wrote back under his writting:

_I have only been here today and I can already guess that you usually don't act like this. Why do you want to know so badly?_

I handed him the note and once he read it a smirk appeared on his face. He scribbled something down and gave it back to me, the smirk still on his face.

_You're observent. Why do I want to know so badly? I don't know. I never usually even talk to newbies, but you...you're different. _

He didn't know? I was impressed. Here he is showing me around, talking to me, passing me notes and all the while he doens't know why. He is by far the stupidest guy I have ever met. He has looks, I'll give him that, but that is the only thing I see going for him.

_Okay I'll give you a hint...My name starts with a letter, and the letter is in the alphabet, and is between the letters A and Z. _

I gave him the piece of paper and as he read it the smirk was wiped off his face. (_Inu__** Kag**_

_Fine I'm going to make up a name for you then. _

_**Really now?**_

_Yup. _

_**Don't think too hard now. **_

_Angel. _

_**What?**_

_That's your name till I can figure out your real name. _

_**Fine, and untill you figure out my real name I'm going to call you...Dog Boy. **_

_Huh? Why?_

_**Because you're calling me Angel so I'm going to call you Dog Boy. **_

_But Dog Boy? Atleast Angel is a good name. _

_**And Dog Boy isn't. Stop trying to change it or it will be something worse. **_

_Fine. _

And with that I cruppled up the note and threw it away. Today was not going as I hopped, but atleast it wasn't all bad. My next period was lunch and once the bell rang everyone of Inuyasha's little 'friends' came back and surround him. You could tell from a million miles away that he was popular. I used to be against popular people, atleast until I met Koga. He was popular, and he taught me that not all popular people are stuck up and rude. Koga gave me a whole new perspective on life, and I thank him for it. He changed me in so many ways, and all were for the better. As I followed behind Inuyasha's 'group' to lunch I could already tell the 'good' people from the 'bad' people. By that I mean the stuck up, no good, mean people from the down to earth, okay people.

Once we were in lunch everything went by so fast. At first I sat down at a table were nobody was at. Inuyasha saw me eating at a table all by myself and decided to do the thing I didn't want him to do. He brought the attention to me.

"Hey, Angel." He said as he walked over carring his lunch.

Inuyasha, once I didn't respond sat next to me.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" I said pointing to all the people he was just with.

"Wow that is the first sentence I have ever heard from you, and no I would rather try to get your name out of you." He joked.

"Persistant?"

"Sometimes."

I continued eating my lunch until I heard more people come over. There was Sango, the boy Inuyasha called Miroku this morning, and the girl a take for Inuyasha's girl friend.

"Hey Inuyasha, why aren't you eating with us?" Sango asked.

"Yeah why are you with her again?" The girl pointed to me as if I was a bug.

"Kikyo, chill out. I was just talking to her. If you want you guys can eat over here because this is where I'm eating today."

I'll give him points, he's persistent. Even when they come over to get him he still wants to talk to me, a girl who he doesn't even know the name of. Inuyasha, he is starting to remind me of someone, someone who I miss so very much.

"But Inuyasha, I don't want to eat with _her._"

"Then you can leave nothing is keeping you here you know." Miroku told her.

Miroku, Sango and Kikyo sat down at the table. Great more people. I have nothing against any of them, just...being alone sounds nice right now.

"So Inuyasha you get her name yet?"

"Nope. She and I were passing notes and she wrote, it begins with a letter, the letter is in the alphabet, and the letter is between A and Z." Inuyasha responded as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Hmmm...So has she said anything to anyone but you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the group.

"She talked to you this morning, didn't she Miroku?"

"Yeah a little bit."

They all looked at me.

"She looks kinda like Kikyo." Sango said.

"She does."

I looked over at the girl sitting across from Inuyasha. She has black hair, brown eyes...She does kinda look like me.

"Yeah but we all know that _I'm _better looking" Kikyo stated as she did a little pose.

Sango and Miroku just rolled their eyes, and Inuyasha sat there saying nothing. I was utterly confused. If Kikyo is Inuyasha's girl friend then shouldn't he be deffending her?

The rest of lunch nobody really said anything. We sat there and ate our lunch. After the bell rung I followed Inuyasha to one of my last classes of the day. Kikyo was in this class so I sat down near the front. I wasn't stupid and I could tell Kikyo didn't want me around.

"Okay class there is going to be an assembly for the rest of the day so please go to the auditorium." Came a voice over the intercome.

A lot of people ran out of the class room. I got up and headed for the door.

"Hey."

I turned around and was met with Inuyasha. I gave him a confused look since Kikyo wasn't at his side.

"Oh, Kikyo? She went off with some of her friends, so I decided to walk you to the auditorium."

"Okay." I said softly.

We walked towards the auditorium behind the rest of the students. When we got there Inuyasha led me to one of the rows in the back and I sat down next to him.

"Assemblies are really boring, so in the back we can talk without getting in trouble."

A nodded showing him I understood.

"So are you usuaslly this quiet?" He asked me.

I shook my head from side to side slowly in a sign for 'no'. I gripped my necklace, in fear for the next question he was going to ask and sure enough, he asked it.

"Then why are you?"

"Long story." I told him, hopping he wouldn't push for more.

"You don't want to talk about it do you?"

"No."

"One last question then. Can I see your necklace?" He pointed to my hand that was still hanging on to the jewerly around my neck.

I nodded. "But I'm not taking it off." I added.

I couldn't take it off, not for a second. This necklace, it held something dear to me. Not the pictures, or the necklace its self but something else.

"That's fine."

He leaned in closer as I took my hand away from the necklace. He opened the locket and looked at the pictures in side. When he was done he closed it.

"You looked so happy then."

"I was." I told him.

"He your boy friend?" He asked.

"Kind of."

Once I said that he gave me a confused look. Great now I'm going to have to tell him everything I wished would just go away.

-------------------------------

**Okay there's the chapter. I want atleast 5 reviews before I do the next chapter so I know it's worth continueing (sp) if I get 5 then I will do the next chapter with no more at least so many reviews till next chapter. **

**Anyway for those of you who don't know, I am not a Kikyo hater and so if I offend any body through out this story I'm sorry but it's just a name of the charater. **

**Kagome126**


	3. Breaking through her shell

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

---------------------------------------------

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Why not?" He asked.

There's that same question again. How come I can never answer that question? Why is it so hard?

"I just met you today and it's...hard to talk about." I admitted.

"I'll drop it for now if you promise me two things."

I thought about this for a while and finally nodded my head.

"One that you try to talk more, and two you tell me about it one day."

"Okay. I'm surprised you didn't make me tell you my name."

How is it that I tried so hard but somehow, somehow I can't manage not to talk to him.

"Yeah well, somethings are better left a mystery."

"What are you saying that my name's ugly or something?" I asked deffensivly.

"No! I didn't mean that. I read that quote of a fortune cookie." He laughed.

His laugh, it sounds like_ his_. I clutched my necklace again in the palm of my hand. Why is it he reminds me of _him_?

"What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you're holding your necklace."

He pointed to my hand which was still holding my locket.

"Yeah well..." I drifted off.

"Just like you I can be observent." I looked at him. "I'm going to figure you out one way or another." I let out a small laugh.

I gasped.

"What's wrong now?"

"I haven't laughed since..."

I looked down at my locket then back at him. He seemed to get the point.

"Is that a good thing?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know what happened that involves that." He gestered to my necklace. "But if you hang out and maybe try to let people in, you'll learn that life doesn't have to be so...alone."

"Yeah but I'm just not ready."

I looked down at my feet. Everything about Inuyasha...reminds me of _him._ His laugh, his smile, his persistentsy and his personality. All of it, is it trying to tell me something. I've only known this person for a day and he already broke through my shell that I was trying to make. There's something about him...

"And that includes our assembly for today. All students are free to leave." Came the man that was in charge of the assembly.

"Well Angel, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow though."

Inuyasha got up, gave me a smile, and left with his 'group'. All the while I was thinking about what he said. I don't know what happened today but neither of us, were acting like ourselves.

"Hey." Called a voice from behind me.

I turned around, it was Sango.

"Wanna come swimming with us?" She asked.

I moved my head back and forth for 'no'.

"Come on it will be fun. Inuyasha's gonna be there."

I gave her a confused look.

"Well you only talk to him don't you?"

Once again I moved my head back and forth.

"Well anyway you're gonna come with us." Sango went up next to me and grabbed my wrist. "Inuyasha would want you there since Kikyo is going to be busy." Sango smiled.

"Why would he want me there?" I was so confused.

"So you can speak!" She exclaimed. "Well he would want you there because, you of all people got him to smile and even to laugh."

"Yeah he barely ever does that, only to Kikyo. Also he's been around you like all day." Ayame had caught up to us and joined in the conversation.

"So?"

"So you need to be around him."

"Why?"

Both girls squeeled. (sp.)

"Because...We'll tell you later now come on." They dragged me out of school and towards a black convertable. "Get in we're going to the mall."

"I don't have any money."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, we're going to get you new clothes, and we're going to pay for it so don't sweet." Ayame said it like it was obvious.

I gave them both another confused look as I was pushed into the car, and we sped off toward the mall.

"So is Angel your real name? That's what Inuyasha was calling you."

"No he calls me that because he can't figure out my real name."

"Oh, so I take it you're not going to tell us your real name either, so we'll just go with calling you Angel." Sango told me with a wink.

We got to the mall and they got me out and started running toward the entrance, pulling me behind them. I was never really a girly girl, and from what I can tell...these two girls are. I have a feeling I'm going in a tomboy and coming out a girly girl.

After about an hour of running all across the mall, we had a whole bunch of shopping bags from different stores, and we were finally done. After this one shopping trip, I think they bought me enough clothes to fill 100 of my closets put together.

"Okay so where do you live so we can put all of this stuff in your room and get you ready for tonight's swimming party?" Ayame said all in one breath.

"Um...Can I just drive us, I'm not sure of the address yet?"

"Sure, we need a break anyway."

When we got to the car they handed me the keys and clasped in the back seat. I put the keys in the ignition and started to drive to my grandpa's house.

After about 5 minutes we were there and we all piled out of the car.

"Okay we have a half hour till the party so let's roll Sango!"

They once again grabbed me and pulled me upstairs after I told them where my room was. They put all the clothes away and picked out a swim suit and an outfit for me to wear.

"Why are you doing all this?" I asked while they were doing my hair.

"Because..."

"We might as well tell her..."

"Fine you tell her..." Ayame told Sango who right away obeyed.

"Well, we think you are good for Inuyasha. No offense but we don't like Kikyo, at all."

"So I'm your scapegoat?"

"Yup!"

I sighed. Well this could be worse. And who knows maybe this will help me in a way.

"Okay so go get changed, and we will be back in ten minutes to pick you up for the party." And with that they shoved my outfit they picked out, into my arms and left to go get ready themselves.

I walked into my bathroom. I put my swim suit on underneath my clothes and went down stairs to wait for Sango and Ayame.

I was wearing a plain white tee shirt and tight faded jeans with black flip flops. The outfit wasn't too out of my normal clothing choice so I was thankful for that, but the rest of the clothes...not so much.

"Were back!!!" Ayame yelled as she entered the unlocked door into the house. "Ready to go?"

I stood up and nodded my head. She just smiled and pulled me back out towards the car.

In a matter of minutes we were there. It was a huge pool and a bunch of people around or in it.

"Come on Angel, let's go find Inuyasha."

"But-"

"No buts. Just hang out with him okay?" Ayame pleaded.

"But why?"

"Do it and we'll get Kikyo to stop glaring at you." Sango offered.

"Fine but I'm _just_ hanging out." I warned.

"Of course. Oh look there he is."

Ayame pointed over in the direction of the pool and sure enough there was Inuyasha. He was talking to Miroku.

"Come on." The dragged me in the direction of Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha." Called Sango.

Inuyasha looked over at us.

"What's up Sango?" He asked once we were finally over by him.

"Here we figured you might want her here." Ayame pushed we towards him.

"Hey Angel."

"So you finally figured out her name?" Miroku asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me so I call her Angel."

"She's actually been talking to us." Sango said very proudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah Dog Boy, is it so hard to believe me taking your advice?" I finally spoke.

Everyone turned to me then to Inuyasha.

"Dog Boy? And advice? Wow!"

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha playfully punched Miroku in the arm.

"Well come on you guys let's go swimming." Ancounced Ayame.

We all took of our clothes that were over our bathing suits. Once I took of everything and was just left with my bathing suit, Inuyasha grabbed me from behind and jumped into the pool. Once I came up I glared at him.

"Come on Angel, have some fun." Inuyasha splashed me and started laughing.

Hmmm...fun? I splashed water back and Inuyasha and began trying to dunk him.

"There you go you two play nice now." Miroku called as they went down to the other side of the pool.

Miroku must be in on what Sango and Ayame were doing. They're trying to set us up, all to get Kikyo out of the picture.

Once more I tried to dunk him with no avial, but this time he grabbed me and dunked me under. Once I came up a began splashing him again.

-------

After about 2 hours of Inuyasha and I trying to dunk, splash, throw each other into the pool, the party was finally over.

"Well Angel, this was a lot of fun."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay."

He gave me a quick smile and headed off towards his car.

"So how did it go?"

I turned around to be met with no other than Ayame and Sango.

"We just hung out like I said."

"This plan is going to take longer than we thought." Sango told Ayame.

"Yeah."

"Wait what plan?"

"Oh nothing."

They drove me home and the car ride was silent. I said good bye to them and they drove off. How is it nothing ever goes as planned? I planned to be silent but yet he keeps breaking through whatever is thrown at him.

-----------------------

**Alright I need you guys to take a vote... **

**1) The next chapter Kagome tells Inuyasha about her locket. **

**2) Chapter after next she tells him **

**Well please tell me in a review or a pm. Anyway hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kagome126**


	4. I can't hate you

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and I woke up screaming my head off. I had a nightmare, but it wasn't just any nightmare, it was a nightmare about _that_ night. The night_ they_ died. I've never really been afraid of much, but after that night, I fully realized my fears. After I woke up screaming that's when I decided, I needed to tell someone. I needed someone to know, so I could just get this story out and not keep it locked inside me. I dedcided, tomorrow after school I was going to tell somebody the story of my locket. Who was I going to tell? Well I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but I was going to tell someone, anyone who would listen.

I thought that I could keep this story locked up forever and the only ones who would ever know, would be the police officers, my grandpa, and me. My grandpa said that this whole event would make me stronger, make me learn how to live life, but it's doing the opposite, it's tearing me limb from limb.

I went back to sleep trying to think of anything but _that._ After about an hour of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep, dreaming of _him_, and all the good times we had together before the insident.

-------------

"BEEP BEEP BEEP."

Once again I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up, and did my normal morning routine. Usually I'm never fully awake in the mornings, and from my lack of sleep last night you would think I'm more not awake than usual, but today I was fully awake. Images of everything went throught my mind. Finally my thoughts landed on school. More persisly on Sango's and Ayame's plan. They said that they didn't like Kikyo. She had been glaring at me, but that was probably because I was hanging out with _her_ boyfriend. Everyone seemed to have something against Kikyo, even Inuyasha. Of course everyone has _something_ against everybody, but with Kikyo it was her personality.

I left for school normal time. It was just my second day of school and, even though I didn't do much talking, I had some friends. There was Sango, the laid back, non caring, girl who went out with Miroku. Next there was Ayame, the really girly girl, who was like a fasion expert. Then there was Miroku, I have only talk to him once or twice, but I could still tell that he was the more intelligent one of the group. My last 'friend' I met yesterday was Inuyasha. Sango said that he was usually stubborn, conceited, and always jerk-like. The Inuyasha that I was with yesterday, he was almost the complete opposite. Sure his stubborness showed through, but he was kind, and understanding. It's deffenitally going to take me awhile to figure him out.

"Hey, Angel." Called Sango as I approached the school, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi." I responded.

"So did you two have fun last night?" Miroku asked, more to Inuyasha then me.

"Yeah, but not like that pervert."

New thing to add to my list, Miroku's a pervert.

"Hey Inuyasha." We all turned to see none other than Kikyo herself.

"Hey babe."

Kikyo came over to him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. Everyone turned away with a look of disgust on their faces.

"Why don't you guys like her?" I whispered to Miroku.

"She's...I'll tell you later."

I gave him a look and he pointed to Inuyasha's dog ears. I nodded.

"So how was the party last night?" Kikyo asked with a smile on her face.

"It was great, Kikyo. Inuyasha spent most of it with, Angel." Sango stated with a smirk on her face.

"Who's Angel?"

"Her." Sango pointed to me.

"You spent the whole night with her?" Kikyo gave Inuyasha a sad look

"Angel and I are just friends." He told her.

"Yet he spent more time with Angel yesterday, than he has with Kikyo in a long time." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"What'd you say Sango?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"I just said that you spent more time with Angel yesterday, than you have with Kikyo in along time." Sango was obvoisly testing him.

**Normal POV**

"Can I talk to you for a minute Sango?" Inuyasha pulled Sango off to the side. "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing." Sango replied inoccently.

"Sango listen, I know that you don't like Kikyo-" Sango cut him off.

"Me or anybody else." She corrected him.

"Whatever, but you guys don't havve to try and bite my head off just for liking her." He told her calmly.

"Sorry we just don't think she is right for you."

"Then who is?"

"That's the wrong question to ask me, because whoever I say you're going to turn down, even though it's obvouis that you like her." Sango said the last part quietly.

"Fine then if you aren't going to tell me, I'm going back to my _girlfriend_, and I hope you guys can except that she has that title." He walked off back to Kikyo, who right away put her arms around Inuyasha once more.

"Didn't go well?" Miroku asked.

"No, not at all."

**Kagome's POV**

Sango was obviously hurt about something when she walked back to the group. No matter what she would not make eye contact with Inuyasha or Kikyo. Once the bell rang signally first period, Sango gave me a half smile and headed to class. I walked into the building behind her and went to my first class. I sat in the same spot I sat yesterday and started taking down notes. This class, surprisingly went by fast and before I knew it the bell rang for second period. How grateful I was for that though, social studies is one of my least favorite classes. I walked silently to my second period. I was the second one in the class room. I thought about whether I should sit next to Inuyasha or not. I decided he hadn't done anything wrong so sat in the same seat as yesterday, right next to where Inuyasha would sit. Sure enough when he entered the class room he sat right next to me.

I sat there thinking for about 10 minutes before I passed him a note that read:

_Dog Boy, _

_Still want to know about my neckalce?_

_-Angel_

I passed him the note and he read it with a smirk on his face. Why was he alsways smirking? After a couple minutes the note landed back onto my desk.

_Why you going to tell me about it?_

_-Inuyasha. _

I read what he wrote and rolled my eyes.

_I need to talk to you after school. I'll tell you about my necklace, I think it might help to get the story out in the open. _

_-Angel._

_P.S. Your name is Dog Boy, I have no clue who this Inuyasha kid is. lol _

I gave him the note and watched him smile as I tried to focus on class, but no matter what I did I couldn't. The note once again found it's way back to my desk.

_Sure we can talk after school, we can go to the park or something. And it does help to not keep stuff locked up in side. _

_-Inuyasha. _

_P.S. My name is Inuyasha not Dog Boy. _

Telling Inuyasha about my past, it just seemed so right, so obvious. When I first had the nightmare, I kinda imagined telling Sango or somebody, but I know that Inuyasha will listen to everything that I say.

_Alright Dog Boy. Talk to you later. _

_-Angel _

He read the note, gave me a smile, and threw it away. Now all I had to do way wait. Wait intill I could get this whole story off my chest, and wait intill Inuyasha knew about everything.

----------------

Finally the last bell of the day, rung. I put my books into my book bag and headed out the door. Once I was at the entrance of school I spotted Inuyasha. He was with Kikyo, of course. I walked over to him and gave him a fake smile.

"Angel, I don't think I can go with you, Kikyo needs me to drive her home." Inuyasha said with a blank face.

"Oh."

Even the fake smile that was plastered on my face was gone. I was going to tell him everything, and now he can't because of her. Even through all of this I still can't hate Kikyo, but I can still somewhat dislike her. I looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a disapointed look, then walked away without saying anything.

"Wait."

I continued to walk. Sango was right, Kikyo isn't right for him. Kikyo is making him blind. He shouldn't just turn away from his friends for some girl. Friends can last forever, but girlfriends almost never don't; Atleast when you're in highschool. I could hear him keep telling me to wait but I kept on walking. Walking towards where? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't staying there. I have only known Inuyasha for 2 days, but it seems like we've been friends forever the way he treated me, up intill now. I could be over reacting, but then again who wouldn't? I was about to tell him pretty much everything about me, and he turns me away to drive his girlfriend home.

"Angel, wait. Just tell me what's wrong."

He grabbed me on the shoulder and spun me around.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" I asked showing no emotion.

He nodded.

"What's wrong is you. Sango was right. I thought you could help me, but you're just making everything worse. Inuyasha, just stay out of my life, and go back to your girlfriend who seems to be more important than anything right now."

I tried to start walking again, but I was held back by Inuyasha's forcful grip.

"Angel-"

"Don't call me that." I demanded.

It wasn't that I didn't like being called Angel, it was the fact the _he_ made it up, and from this point on I hated him.

"Fine, just listen."

"That's what I wanted you to do."

He gave me a confused look.

"Yesterday, in the auditorium, you wanted to know about my necklace, and Koga, but then you had to go and be a jerk. I should have known. People talked about you, they said that you were always a jerk. I guess now I'm just seeing the true you come out. Ditching your friends and everything, I thought you would be better than that, not to change your plans that you've had since the begining of the day for some zombie that is going to hurt you one day." I turned away from him.

No longer could I look into those amber eyes. I could hear footsteps and then Sango was there with us obviously she heard everything.

"Inuyasha! Do you care about Kikyo more than you care about your friends? You've known Miroku and I since like 1st grade, and this isn't the first time you ditched one of us to be with her. At first I let it slide because it's just like a kid with a new toy, they want to have all their time playing with it. But now you've really screwed up. From what I can tell Angel is really upset and you obvoiusly don't care, so do you know what? Go back to your girlfriend, but don't even try talking to any of us." Sango started walking along with me.

I heard Inuyasha yell back at us-

"Just because I couldn't talk to he after school you guys won't talk to me?"

Sango abruptly turned around.

"No, because you've hurt all of us at one point and Angel was right standing up to you, the first time that you did this to her. I thought that she could help you, that she could teach you how to be decent. I guess I was wrong, because you'll never be more than a stupid jerk!" Once again Sango started walking, and Ayame, who had been watching the whole time, joined us.

"Don't you think we might have just been over reacting a little?" I asked shyly.

"No, he does this none stop to us, and I've had it with him. If he values Kikyo more than his friends then fine!"

"How many times has he done it to you guys?"

"Pretty much everytime we make plans. That party last night, that's the first time we've hung out with him, out of school in months."

Sango, I could tell by the look on her face she was furious.

"I really needed to talk to him too." I said more to myself than to them.

"What about?" Ayame finally spoke.

"Nothing."

Some how, after everything that happened in these two days, I still couldn't see myself telling them about my past. I wanted to. I wanted to tell them everything, to prove to myself I didn't need Inuyasha, but something about him...something about him made me feel safe, and trusting. He reminded me so much of Koga. When I first met Koga he was kinda like Inuyasha, stubborn, selfish, noncaring. But as I got to know him, I began to like him more and more, and soon we were going out. I don't know why but even Inuyasha's smile, reminds me of Koga. Gosh I sound like a love-sick puppy. I just need a break, a break from all humanity.

I told Sango and Ayame I was going home. I was on my way to my house, when I stopped. I was at a park, I hadn't noticed before. It was beautiful. It had flowers all over, and the trees were giving off just the right amount of shade. The sun was just starting to set which made the flowers stick out and look even more beautiful. I approuched the park and silently sat on one of the swings. I didn't swing, I just sat there, looking at the sunset, and flowers.

Before I knew it something started pushing me gently on the swing. I looked back, and to my surprise saw Inuyasha. I quickly turned my head my a 'hmp' and crossed my arms along my chest.

"Come on, are you still mad?" He asked softly.

I thought about what Sango said and didn't reply. After a few minutes of silence, he stopped pushing me and sat on a swim next to me.

"I never drove Kikyo home. After Sango was done yelling at me, I walked around town thinking. The more I thought, the more I realized what a jerk I really was, and I'm sorry. I'm here now though."

He turned and looked at me. His face was apologetic, so atleast he truly was sorry. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to talk to him, but I can't. Not after what he said, not after he was going to ditch me.

"Angel? What's wrong?"

I looked at his amber eyes and cracked.

"Everything." I told him.

"What do you mean everything?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

I took a big breath and started my story, the one I've kept locked up all this time.

"I live with my grampa. I live with him, because...because...because my parents are dead." I stopped and looked at him, straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but mine are too." He sympathized.

"You don't get it though...My parents...they were killed, right before my eyes. And if that wasn't bad enough, so was my current boyfriend at the time."

"So the locket-"

"Was from him. He gave it to me with the pictures already in it. He said that if I ever felt sad or weak, to hold it and remeber him. Koga was a lot like you. He was strong, romantic, fun and most of all, stubborn." I looked at the ground, pain evident on my face and started again. "I loved Koga so much. I would've died just to know he was okay, as goes for him. When I was younger, about 13 a guy named Naraku came into my life. Naraku had a thing for me, and when I turned him down, he said that he was going to make my life horrible. As the years passed his anger grew and instead of killing me-" My voice broke.

"He made you watch the worst thing possible, for you. Seeing the ones you love most die." Inuyasha guessed.

I nodded slowly tears brimming in my eyes.

"There's more, but I think we need to head home now." I choked out.

"Alright." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Since today's Friday and we won't see eachother tomorrow, call me if you need someone to talk to. I know it's hard." He gave me a small reassuring hug. "Here I'll walk you home."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Since only two people voted, I compromised. I made a longer chapter, and made he tell him half of the story. Anyway, hope you liked it, and if you want leave a review. **

**Kagome126**


	5. Miroku's awakening

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

After Inuyasha walked me home I went up stairs and collasped on my bed. It's been such a long day. A million thoughts were running through my head but stopped on one in paticular. Is Inuyasha going to break up with Kikyo, all because of what Sango and I said? All of those things I said, they were out of anger because I was going to tell him my whole past, and why I was always silent, but he blew it off for his girlfriend. Does that mean I'm jealous? No I'm not jealous, I don't even like Inuyasha that way, I've only known him for 2 days. My head once again raced with a million thoughts.

After about an hour of trying to get my head to stop thinking, I finally went to bed, and right when my head it the pillow a fell asleep.

---------

I woke up with a start. I had the same nightmare I had last night but this time...this time it didn't scare me so much. That thought alone scared me. Telling Inuyasha that small piece of my past, could that have been why?

I looked over at my clock- 9:07. I decided to get dressed and go down stairs to eat. After I got ready I fixed myself some pancakes, and sat down to eat them. Once I was about half-way done with eating my grandfather came down stairs. My grandfather is almost never home, and I never asked why.

"Kagome, you should get out more, everytime I see you you're here in the house." He told me.

_Probably 'cause the only time you're here is when I just happen to be home. _I thought rolling my eyes.

"I want you to go out and enjoy the wheather. I don't want to see you home till tonight." And with that he pushed me out the door.

I picked up my phone and called Inuyasha, he was the only person who I had their number. After about 3 rings he answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi. You wanna do something today?" I asked.

I heard him suffling around before he answered.

_"Um...Sure, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." _

"Alright."

_"Bye." _

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut and sat on the front porch.

_Maybe I should tell him the rest of my past. Maybe then the nightmares will stop. _I gave that a thought but decided against it, I would just end up crying again.

With in ten minutes Inuyasha was here. I went over to his car and got in.

"So where to?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know. My grandpa kicked me out of the house and said I wasn't alloud back till tonight." We both laughed

"Alright then how about we go get Sango, Miroku and Ayame and go to the movies?" He suggested.

"Hmm...Okay."

Inuyasha back out of the drive way and went off towards Miroku's house.

"Why don't you call Sango and Ayame and tell them."

"I would but I don't have their numbers."

"Here I think I have them on there." He tossed me his phone.

I began going through his address book in search of our friends. I passed the Ks and noticed that I was on there, but Kikyo wasn't. I silently smiled. Once I got to Sango I pressed the call button and waited for her to answer.

_"Hi, Inuyasha what do you want?"_

"First I'm not Inuyasha, and second, you wanna go to the movies?"

_"Sorry, you're using his phone though. Wait why are you using his phone?"_ She asked mischieviously.

"Chill, my grandpa kicked me out for the day, and I didn't have anyone elses number but Inuyasha's." I told her while rolling my eyes.

_"And why do you just have his?"_

"Because he's the only one who gave me his number!" I said getting annoyed at her tone.

_"Fine I'll shut up."_

"So you want to go to the movies or not?"

_"Sure, does Inuyasha have Ayame's number?"_

"I didn't see her's on there, so call her and ask her if she want to go."

_"Alright bye." _

"Bye."

I snapped the phone shut and gave it back to Inuyasha.

"You going to call Miroku?"

"Nope." He said like it was obvious.

In response I gave him a confused look.

"He'll still be in bed." He answered while a smirk appeared on his face. "So since I have a spare key...we're going to give him a wake up call."

The car stopped and we both got out.

"He's going to get mad at you." I told him.

"Yeah well..."

Inuyasha put the spare key he had into the lock and turned it. With a "click" it opened and he walked inside. I stood on the front steps not wanting to be apart of this.

"Come on, you're helping me." He grabbed my wrist and pulled be inside, much to my demise.

"Why do _I_ have to help?" I asked reluctantly following him upstairs.

"Because...now come on."

"Fine but you owe me."

We went into a bed room and right away we heard snoring. I looked at the bed, and sure enough there was a sleeping Miroku. Inuyasha pulled me into another room which was the bathroom.

"Okay fill this with water and when I say now, dump it on him."

"Do I have to?" I asked, unsure of this whole thing.

"Yup."

"You owe me _big._" I said to him as I filled a glass with water.

From what I could tell, this wasn't the first time Inuyasha had done this because everything was set up already.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to Miroku's bed side. Inuyasha went over to the stereo which was off, and turned it all the way up. I looked at Inuyasha, he started counting down with his fingers. When he hit zero I dumped the water on him and Inuyasha turned on the stereo as we both cover our ears, not only from the music but from the screaming Miroku.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He yelled as he jumped out of bed.

Inuyasha turned off the stereo and started laughing his head off. Miroku turned from the laughing Inuyasha to me. I had a smile on my face but wasn't laughing.

"Why did you help him?" He half yelled at me.

"The look on your face-" I couldn't take it anymore, I started laughing.

"Why did you wake me up!?" He yelled again.

"We're going to the movies, and you're coming with. This is what you get for sleeping in and giving me a spare key." Inuyasha said once he was done laughing.

"INUYASHA, ANGEL, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"

Both Inuyasha and I got up and started to run from the raging Miroku. Inuyasha pulled us into a room and locked the door.

"Now he's going to kill me too." I said punching Inuyasha playfully.

"Yeah but that was priceless."

We both started laughing again.

"Thanks for the good laugh Miroku." Inuyasha yelled through the locked door as we contiued laughing.

---------------------------------------------

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!! Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. It wasn't very eventful but more stuff will happen next chapter.**

**Kagome126**


	6. Brake up, for me?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

As Miroku got ready Inuyasha and I were forced to stay in the room, in fear of being attacked by the ticked off Miroku.

"So, I take it you do this to Miroku a lot?" I asked sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Yup." Inuyasha said as if it was an accomplishment.

I rolled my eyes once he said that and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Angel, I'm hurt." He said putting on a very good puppy pout.

"Aw...I'm sorry." I leaned down and kissed his arm where I had punched him.

He smirked.

"What are you thinking?" I asked once I noticed the smirk.

"Oh, nothing." He lied.

"Fine that's the last time I kiss your boo-boos." I said with my nose up in the air.

"AW!" He yelled like a child.

"Oh, shut up." I once again punched him lightly in his arm.

"You always this aggressive?"

"Just to you."

"I feel loved."

"Bet you do." I said sarcasticly looking into his eyes.

I swear everytime I look at him I'll always get lost in his beautiful amber eyes.

"So you're saying you don't love me?" He said just as sarcasticly.

"Hm...I'll have to think about that."

Just as those words left my lips the door opened to reveal a less ticked off Miroku. I looked up and noticed Miroku was actually smiling.

"Was the smile for?" Inuyasha spoke as we stood up.

"He guys are so made for each other."

A light blush spread across my face as he said this.

"Miroku, you know you're just jealous."

"Of?"

"Angel." He said smirking at me.

"Why would I be jealous, of a girl who's name you don't even know?" Miroku challenged.

"'Cause." Was his only response as he took my hand and walked me down stairs.

We walked over to Sango's house, still hand in hand, but neither of us barely noticed. Once we got there, we got in Sango's car and headed to the movies. Ayame wasn't able to make it for some reason, and Miroku took his own car to the movies. When we got to the movie theater though, everyone turned angry. Kikyo was there.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she approached us.

I noticed Sango's once happy smile turn to a frown

"Now he's going to ditch us." She whispered to Miroku and I.

"Hi, Kikyo what's up?" Inuyasha asked giving her a small kiss.

"Nothing. You wanna see a movie with me, instead of these losers?" She asked sweetly

Miroku had to hold Sango back from beating Kikyo up.

"No Kikyo, these_ losers_ happen to be my friends. And you know, I'm tired of ditching them." Inuyasha gave me a small smile, and I gave him an aproving look.

"But Inuyasha-"

"Kikyo, please leave us alone or we're over."

I let out a quiet gasp. Was he really breaking up with his 'perfect girlfriend' for us?

"Inuyasha, you're suppose to be nice to your girlfriends." Kikyo told him.

"Well that's fine, because we're over." He took my hand and led me away from the movie theater, Miroku and Sango following behind us.

"Angel, you're amazing." Sango told me once Kikyo was out of hearing range.

"Huh?"

"You got rid of Kikyo."

"No, Inuyasha-" Sango cut me off.

"He did it because of you." She whispered in my ear, making sure Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"No he didn't."

"What didn't I do?" Inuyasha asked us.

"Break up with Kikyo because of me." I stated bluntly

A bright blush spread across his cheeks.

"Told you." Sango whispered.

"Shut up."

"Whatever. Come on you two love birds, we're going shopping." Sango anounced making the boys groan, although I'm not sure why.

"We're not love birds Sango.":

"Then why are you holding hands?" We both glanced at our still connected hands.

"Well...Um...You see..."

"Right." Sango began to walk away.

Even through what Sango said, we were still holding hands. Could Inuyasha actually dumped Kikyo for me? Me...Kagome Higurashi, a girl who's name he doesn't even know.

-----------------------------

**Sorry about the chapter being so short. I had to go back to school the day after New Years so it's been hectic. Anyway hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Kagome126**


	7. Love?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

We were at the mall for 4 hours already, just shopping. Sango, who is probably better than Ayame, went crazy. Now I understand why the boys were groaning. We are now at the food court waiting in line to get out food. Inuyasha and I haven't really said much since the Kikyo insident. Miroku was so busy holding bags that he hadn't touched Sango's backside at all today.

"Angel, come over here with me for a second." Sango pulled me out of line, earning a look from Inuyasha and Miroku, and over to a corner of the food court.

"What?" I asked her, once we were away from the guys.

"I'm going to get you and Inuyasha together." She declared.

"No you're not."

"And why not?"

"Because we don't like each other that way." I told her, glaring at her.

Sango sighed while rolling her eyes.

"He dumped Kikyo, held your hand through out the mall, and spent more time with you, than Kikyo. What more proof do you need that he likes you?"

"Sango, he doesn't like me."

"You think so?" I nodded. "Fine, I'm going to prove that he likes you, just watch and learn." She said as we headed back to the boys.

They boys had already got them and us food, so we sat down and began to eat.

"So Inuyasha, who do you think is prettier, Angel or me?" Sango asked glaring at me.

"I don't know. Why?"

"No reason."

"Sango, you're up to something." Inuyasha declared, as he put another fry into his mouth.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sango asked innocently.

"Sango, just stop. You know that it's not true already." I said referring to 'what she was up to'.

I don't know why I don't just tell Inuyasha that she's trying to get us together, and then tell him to tell her that he doesn't feel that way, because he doesn't. Or...does he?

"You know perfectly well that I'm right, and I won't stop until I prove that."

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Miroku asked, finally coming into the conversation.

"Miroku, we're talking about the thing a couple days ago." Sango told him, obviously talking about their 'plan' that I heard her say from the pool party.

"Oh."

"Am I the only one lost here?" Inuyasha said, still completly clueless.

"Yup, pretty much." Sango admitted as she was thinking.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute." Miroku asked the confused hanyou.

"Yeah."

The boys walked away until I couldn't hear them talking. I could tell they were talking about me thought, because Miroku pointed to me. When they came back Inuyasha was blushing a light pink.

"You didn't break him did you? He looks like a tomato." Sango said over exagerating.

"No, I didn't. All I did was tell him something that he should already know." Miroku smiled at me, and I blushed.

Miroku and Sango, they're both trying to get Inuyasha and I, together. I think if two people are meant to be then, those two people need to figure it out, not their friends.

"I'll be back." I got up and headed to the bathroom.

---------------

INUYASHA'S POV

"So Inuyasha, what do you think of Angel?" Miroku asked me, as my blush got redder.

"She's nicer than Sango." I told him, which wasn't a complete lie.

"No, what do you _think_ of her, like as in do you _like_ her."

"She's my friend, that's it."

"Boy are you clueless." Sango entered our conversation. "We all know that you must have a thing for her, well except her of course, but you dumped Kikyo for _her._" Sango half yelled at me.

"I didn't dump Kikyo for her."

Alright that was kind of a lie but still, do they expect me to just blurt out my feelings. I admit, I do like her but not enough to _love_ her.

"You're useless." Miroku hit me on the back of the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"For being useless. You're not telling us what we want to hear." Miroku explained.

"Well sorry for telling the truth." I lied once more.

"Inuyasha, you loved Kikyo right?" Sango asked

"Sure, you can go with that."

"Well you wouldn't just dump someone you love out of the blue."

"She was saying rude things, and also ticking me off." I told her the half truth.

"Maybe, but Miroku _does_ rude things and ticks me off, but I still date him don't I?"

"Yes, but I don't know how you do it."

"That's beside the point. You can't just dump someone you loved without there being another person." She barked.

"Sango, sorry to disapoint you, but there is no other person!"

-------------------------

KAGOME'S POV

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" I asked once I came back

"Nothing, just yelling and Inuyasha being useless." Miroku said as the two kept yelling.

"YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT WITHOUT A REASON!"

"THERE IS A REASON!"

"YEAH THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON!"

"NO THERE'S NOT!"

This went on for another ten minutes before we finally broke them up. Miroku had to take Sango away from Inuyasha so I was stuck with Inuyasha, trying to prevent him from going after and killing Sango, not that he'll succeed.

"What was that all about?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"All that yelling for _nothing_?"

"Well it was something, but..." He trailed off.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

He gave me a weak smile as he sat there, thinking from what I could tell.

"Angel, how do you know when you _like_ someone?"

"Where'd that come from?"

I knew where it came from, but why was he asking _me _this?

"I don't know." I looked at him.

"I don't know if I'm the right person you should ask, I was in love only once, and my love...well...passed on." I told him saddened at the though.

"Still with Kouga, how did you know?"

Was I really having this conversation with him? He's suppose to be the school's hot-shot and he's asking me about love?

"At first we were enemies, then we got to know each other, and well, I guess I started to like him more and more, until in turned into love."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason, just...I don't know." He said as he looked down at his feet.

"My mom once told me, that everyone had a soul mate. That everyone, no matter who they are, had someone to love, and whether they find that person or not, is up to them." I sighed. "My mom told me a story, about two people who travled the world, just to find their true love, and when they found them, they were right back where they started. For some love is easy to find, for others it's harder. I guess it depends how determined you are, and if you keep your eyes and heart open."

That story brought back so much memories for me. Every night my mom would always tell me a story when I was younger, but out of all of them, that story was my favorite.

"Thanks Angel. You helped me figure out something." Inuyasha gave me a weak smile and headed off in the direction of Sango and Miroku.

-------------------------

**This chapter was a little longer to make up for the last chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	8. Ice skating

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

INUYASHA'S POV

--------

"Hey Miroku! Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I finally found the pair.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Um...Meet me at my house, I can't tell you here."

Miroku nodded, and said good bye to Sango as we left the mall.

"Now what's up?" Miroku asked again once we got to my house.

"First, why are you trying to get Angel and I together?"

"For a couple of reasons. One, Kikyo is going to come crawling back. Two, Angel would do you some good. And three, you guys look good together." He explained.

"What if I told you I was in love?"

"Really!? With who?"

"If I told you, you would go and tell everyone else." I told him, not wanting my crush to be announced to the whole school.

"No I won't. If you told me, I could see if she likes you." He tried to reason as I sent him a glare.

"I don't know her name though." I said telling the half truth.

"Well what does she look like?"

"Almost like Kikyo." I once again told the half truth.

"Hmmm..." Miroku gasped. "That girl from science that spilt goo on me last year?"

Miroku's my best friend, don't get me wrong, but he can be such an idiot sometimes.

"No you retard."

"Who else...No! Could it be you like a certain friend of ours...that recently moved here?"

"Yeah."

"You love _her?_ But she's a geek. She wears huge glasses and-"

I hit him on the back of the head. He's so dumb!

"It's Angel, stupid."

"But you said that you didn't know her name, but-"

Once again I hit him.

"Why so violent?" He accused.

"Why so stupid?"

"But you...Oh...You don't know Angel's real name, I got it."

"Finally, we've only been sitting here for 20 minutes."

Miroku sent me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and flipped open my phone.

"Who you callin'?"

"Sango."

"Why not _Angel?"_ He taunted.

"Listen if I hear you told a soul then you'll be dead, and besides I don't have her number."

"She called you right?" I nodded "Go to your recent calls, duh!"

"You shouldn't talk, retard."

I took his advice and called Angel instead, after putting her on my address book.

---------------

KAGOME'S POV

A couple minutes after Inuyasha ran off Sango came and we decided to go ice skating. Right when we pulled into the parking lot of the rink, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey where are you guys?"_

"Oh hey Inuyasha, we're at the ice rink."

_"Why are you there?"_

"To go ice skating." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kinda was.

_"Oh okay, I'll talk to you later." _

"Okay, bye."

I snapped my phone shut and got out of the car followed by Sango.

"What was that about?" She asked once we were on the rink.

"I don't know, Inuyasha just called and asked where we were." I explained as I did a mohawk.

"I know why." Sango declared, as I did a cross-overs.

"Why?"

"Because they're here."

Just as she said that the boys came out on the ice. Miroku and Inuyasha both looked a little unsure of themselves.

"What's wrong boys, don't know how to skate?" Sango taunted as she did circles around them.

"No." Miroku stated as he fell flat on his butt.

"Come on." Sango put her hand out to her boyfriend and helped him up.

"You gonna teach them Sango?" I asked watching them, trying not to laugh.

"I'm gonna teach Miroku, you get Inuyasha." She gave me a smirk and pointed to the hanyou that was just standing there.

"Why did you guys come if you don't know how?"

"Miroku forced me." Inuyasha pounted as he crossed his arms, causing him to fall on his butt.

I started laughing at the sight before me. Inuyasha was on his butt pouting like a little kid, and it was hilarious!

"Come on, I'll teach you how to ice skate." I offered him my hand, and after a moment he took it, and got up.

"Fine."

I looked at Sango and Miroku. They were holding hands going very slowly around the rink. They looked so cute together, but Inuyasha and I, together like that people are going to get the wrong idea.

"Okay just keep your balance and glide." I showed him and then went back to his side.

He tried and wound up back on his butt.

"You're doing this on purpose." He declared as I went over to where he fell.

"No I'm not, I didn't even touch you." I helped him up once more. "Okay take my hand and put your other hand on the wall."

He put his hand on the wall and looked at me as he put his hand in mine. We began to slowly move around the rink.

"You think you can do it on your own now?" I asked after about 5 minutes.

"I think."

Inuyasha let go of me and the wall, and sure enough he was skating.

"I think Miroku is just doing that do be that close to Sango." I said pointing at the two.

"Probably."

I started skating to catch up to Inuyasha, when I tripped on a piece of lone ice and began to fall. Right before I hit the ice I was in-circled by two strong arms. I looked up and of course standing with me in his arms, was Inuyasha. I stood up, his arms still around me, just staring into his eyes. He started leaning closer to me, and with out my knowledge I started to do the same, until our lips were about an inch away, and someone went speeding by us bringing us back to the real world. We quickly pushed away from each other blushing.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome."

We stood there for a minute and then began skating again. I couldn't believe that we almost kissed. It's only been 3 days, he couldn't like me, and we all know I don't like him like that.

---------------------

**Thanks to you who reviewed last time. You inspired me to write this today rather than tomorrow. Anyway hope you liked it. **

**Kagome126**


	9. Healing your wounds

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

"Angel, hold up."

I stopped and went to the wall to wait for Sango.

"What?"

"Don't what me. I saw what you two almost did." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"It's not that we like each other, it was just heat of the moment."

"Whatever you say." She said sarcasticly.

I sighed and we began going around the rink again. Suddenly we hear-

"PERVERT!"

I turned around, and of course there was Miroku rubbing some girls behind and Inuyasha laughing.

"I told you!" Inuyasha said between laughs.

"Like you could get Angel."

That made us all stop. I stared dead at Miroku. Surely he didn't think that we like each other too.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sango questioned giving her boyfriend a glare.

"Just how Angel and Inuyasha like each other, but they are too dumb to realize it, and get together."

"Hey!" Both Inuyasha and I yelled at the same time.

"See you're made for each other." Sango taunted as I rolled my eyes.

"We don't like each other." Inuyasha came and put an arm around my shoulders. "We're just good friends."

"First stage is always denile." Miroku stated.

"MIROKU SHUT UP!"

"Then anger."

I started laughing which earned a confused look from my friends.

"What?"

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that, I can tell from this that Inuyasha must like me at least a little from angery he is." I said matter-of-factly.

"See even she knows it now Inuyasha." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Knows what?" Sango asked curiously.

"That Inuyasha likes-" Inuyasha put a hand over his mouth before he could say more.

"Did he really tell you that?" Sango asked, obviously knowing what he was going to say.

Miroku nodded his head, still not being able to talk because of Inuyasha's hand.

"Wow." Was all that she could say. "We _were_ right!" She exclaimed.

Going through this whole scene reminded me of when Koga and I first got together. He was like Inuyasha, and acted like Inuyasha is right now. A tear rolled down my cheek at the memory. That day everyone that he hung out with said I changed him, in some ways for better and in others for the worst. They said that what I did to change him that was the worst was making him nicer, which in my opinoin is good.

"Angel what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, just happy memories."

Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of his way and went to my side once more.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know."

Inuyasha pushed me forward so I began to skate, him along side me.

"You really wanna know the rest of my past?"

"I wanna know what's bothering you so much, and if you tell me then at least I'd hopefully be able to relate and comfort you."

He took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Have you ever heard of the scared jewel?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I was intrusted to protect it from people like Naraku. Me having the jewel, Naraku made it my weakness. I couldn't hate, and he killed my parents also in an atempt to get that hate, then the jewel would become black with evil, and thus he would win." I sighed. "What did I do to deserve having my life killed?" I asked Inuyasha.

"I don't think you did anything. Sometimes bad things happen to people who never do anything wrong, not because they're bad people, but because that's their fate."

"Inuyasha, how come people change?" I questioned.

"Usually, people change for the ones they love."

"Koga, he changed, for me. His friends hated me for it. They said I made him weak, and took away what was loved in his life."

"Did you believe them?"

"Yeah, but when I was with Koga, nothing else mattered." I fake smiled.

"I think Koga changed his personalitly to make you happy. He loved you and it sounds like you were his life, and he didn't care if he was throughing away his so called friends."

"I hate love!" I declared.

"Angel." Inuyasha turned me to look at him. "If you didn't have love you would have never found Koga."

"Inuyasha, no matter what I say you always try to make me feel better, and I love you for that."

This brought a smile to his face.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." He stated.

"I don't like being hurt."

"Then let others heal your wounds from your past. It takes a lot but I did it."

"Who hurt you?" I asked confused.

"Everyone." Was his simple response.

How can he, if these were memories that hurt him, how can he still be happy like this? Inuyasha in every way is stronger than me, and I wish I could find a way to be strong emotionaly.

"How?"

"I'm a hanyou, and nobody thought they belonged, but them I stuck up for myself and made a place for me. Then I eventually let others into my life and they healed my wounds." He explained.

I smiled. A real smile, not the fake ones I'm been putting on lately.

"I'm glad. If you could do it, then maybe there's hope for me."

We were now back where Miroku and Sango were talking. Once we aproached they stopped talking and we all left, exuasted from everything that happened today.

-------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	10. Hurting from my past

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or the song/artist used.

----------------------------------------------

I was laying in bed thinking of all the events that had happened today. I found that Inuyasha may like me more than a friend, he knows some of the pain I was going through, and that there still might be hope for me. Hope, that's a thing I haven't had since they died. When they died, they took my hopes and dreams with them, and now the only thing I have left, is my thoughts and feelings.

I was thinking about what Inuyasha said, to let people heal your wounds from your past. What does that mean? He sounds like a fortune cookie, the ones that never make sense to you or anyone else, but then one day you finally found out what they mean, and it's too late to care.

I turned on my IPod and clicked on suffel songs. The song that came on described almost exactly how I felt, and reminded me of so much. I sang along with the song letting all my thoughts fade away for that moment.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret_

_But i know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that i left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do _

As the song ended I got up from my bed and went over to my desk. I picked up my phone.

_"Hello?" Asked the voice from the other line. _

"Hi. Can you come over?"

_"Yeah, what for?" _

"I need to talk to someone." I told him as we said bye and hung up.

In about 5 minutes the doorbell rang. I ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked me as he saw me tear streaked face.

"My past. I have to tell someone. You were right...keeping it inside is bad, it just hurts more."

We went upstairs and we sat on my bed.

"Just calm down and tell me what's bothering you."

"Koga, mom, dad...I miss them so much."

"I know, it's hard." He picked me up and put me in his lap as he held me. "Just start from the begining, I'm here to help you." He held me tighter to his chest as I cried harder.

"Naraku killed them right in front of my very eyes...to get revenge."

I know I already told him this but he listened contently as I continued.

"He was after the jewel. I tried everything to get rid of it, but I couldn't...not with out him getting it. I was so unhappy, at least intill I met Koga. I despised him at first...He had everything, looks, friends, girls fawning over him, popularity and to top it all of, money." I said still sobbing. "Koga, he was used to getting any girl he wanted, but when I turned him down...he made it his life mission to at least get me to flirt with him. As we became friends, I began to like him more and more, and soon I accept to become his girlfriend. He helped me with everything from the jewel and Naraku, to school. He was indeed my life, and I loved him more than anything. My parents enjoyed his company and let him come to our home anytime like family."

I started crying harder into Inuyasha's chest, just thinking of the next part I had to tell him.

"I know you're not done yet, but can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Why did you pick me to tell me all this?"

"'Cause you would listen." I replied simiply.

"And nobody else would?"

"I tired telling my grandfather my pain, but he said to suck it up and get stronger from the whole thing." My voice started to crackle.

"It's okay Angel." He rubbed my back his other hand holding me into him. "What happened next?" He asked soothingly.

"Naraku, he found out about Koga, and he said that he would kill Koga if he stayed around me."

"Did you tell Koga?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked.

"That he didn't care, being with me could heal anything Naraku did." I sighed through my tears. "He knew how to make me feel better. He knew everything about me, somethings that nobody besides him knew. Koga...he was someone special" I told him, not wanting to say the rest.

"He must have been, to have someone like you love him."

"You're one of my best friends, and I love you for that." I said hearing how jealous he was sounding.

"Angel, what happened to the jewel?" He said, I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I...still have it." I confessed.

"But Naraku-"

"I hid it, in a place only Koga and I know of." I clarified.

"Won't he come after you still thought?"

"I told him that if he did...I would never tell him where I hid it, and he would be searching the earth forever."

"What else happened?"

"I ran away...I could have stayed in my old house, with the shrine keeper...but I wanted to get as far away as possible, so I came here."

Inuyasha held me from him and looked into my teary eyes.

"Angel...Don't cry...It'll only get harder to let go...You can't forget them...but you can accept that they're gone, and hope they're in a better place." He told me seriously.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for understanding."

"Angel, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you still love Koga?"

"I do. I will always love him...I will always love all of them, but I'm willing to let go and move on...but I'll still love them." I told him my tears slowing.

"That's good." He hugged me to him again.

I felt so warm and safe in his arms, just like I did with Koga.

----------------------------

**Two Months Later. **

**--------------------------------**

Two months had passed since I told Inuyasha everything...well almost everything. After I told him, I went back to not speaking. Two long months with out saying a word.

I was getting ready for school and soon headed out the door. Once at school I went to the front doors but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Angel, are you okay? You look sick." He noticed.

I wasn't feeling very well, and ever since I stopped talking again he's been very protective of me, not pushing me to talk, knowing what I was going through. Inuyasha called my state the 'drepression state' and told others to bug off if they bothered me. In a way it was nice, he was looking out for me and I respected that.

I shook my head in a sign for no. I wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"I haven't been feeling well lately." He read. "Angel, can you come to my house after school. We need to work on the project, that's the whole reason I was looking for you. If you don't feel well enough that's okay."

Inuyasha and I were paired up in social studies for a history assignment. The teacher said he paired us together because, Inuyasha could comunicate with me when no one else could. In a way, Inuyasha was my voice. He told others what I was feeling when I wouldn't, because I wouldn't talk.

I wrote 'okay' on the paper and headed to class. I just needed to get through the day.

--------------------------

**I promise you they will get together soon! And for those of you who wanted to know, they will find out her real name soon too so don't worry. Anyway hope you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	11. Promise me something?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

It was now, finally, the end of the day. I went to my locker and put my books in. When I shut it, Inuyasha was standing beside me.

"Hello, so you still coming to my house?" He asked.

I nodded my head and followed him out of the school.

When we got to his house he opened the door for me and I entered.

"Well, let's go to my room and get started."

I nodded again and once more followed him.

His room was painted in red, with a king size bed in the middle of the room. On one side of his room was a closet and from the looks of it, it was huge. On the other side was a door which I'm guessing led to a bathroom.

We began working on our project which was about the explores that first came to America. We were getting it done fairly quick intill he stopped and looked at me.

I tilted my head to the side confussed.

"You're so cute when you do that." He said.

I blushed at this. He just called me cute. Most times I wouldn't think anything of it when a guy said this but when he just said it, it made butterflies dance in my stomach.

Before now Inuyasha had been acting like himself pretty much, but now...he was acting different.

"You're blushing." He noted.

I turned away from him, finding intrest in the floor.

He slid something to me. It was a piece of paper.

_Why are you blushing?_

I wrote back,

_Because of what you said. _

He let out a small laugh. I wanted to look at his expression but I couldn't so I focused on the floor again.

_What, that you're cute?_

I wrote a simple 'yes' and slid it back to him.

_I'm going to get you to look at me._

Now it was my turn to laugh.

_No you won't _

I sighed as once again the note came back to me. (_Inu.__**Kag**_

_Yes I will. _

_**Whatever. **_

_You should know who you're going up against. _

_**I know who I'm going up against, a little boy named Inuyasha. **_

_I'm not little. _

_**Fine, a big stong man named Inuyasha. Better?**_

_Much. _

_**You're strange. **_

_Will you go out with me?_

When I read this my head turned to him in surprise. Where did that come from?

"See you're looking at me."

I shot him an angry glare.

"What?"

I left that question hanging as we went back to working on our project. We worked in complete silence until he broke it.

"You never answered my question."

_I was glaring because you were being an idiot._ I wrote and then handed the paper to him.

"No the other one." He told me.

I shot him a confused look.

He laughed. "Will you go out with me?"

He was serious?

I looked at him. He_ is_ serious. I thought about it...I thought about Koga, and about everything Inuyasha and I have been through.

After about 5 minutes I responded.

"Yes." My voice was off, from not talking in a while.

"You're speaking again?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He questioned more.

"Yes."

"Angel-"

I cut him off.

"Kagome." I corrected him.

"What?"

"My names Kagome." I told him

"What made you finally decide to tell me?"

"Two things." My voice was finally on the right pitch. "One, you've helped me get over my past, and two...I know I can trust you with anything, and I told myself that I wouldn't ever tell you my name because if I did, that would mean I being more open to you. Being able to tell you about my past, the proved to me that I could trust you...I guess it just took me till now to realize that."

"Kagome." He said just below a whisper.

"Now you know pretty much everything about me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"No something else."

"Shoot."

"Are you going to stop talking again?" He asked with all seriousness.

"Why?"

"Because...I missed your voice." He admitted.

"No...I don't think I'll stop talking again...as long as you promise me something." I told him.

"What?"

"That no matter what...you'll always be here."

He nodded. "I promise."

--------------------------------------------

**Short chapter, but hopefully it was good. They're finally together some what lol. **

**Kagome126**


	12. You're together?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

"Well see you tomorrow, Kagome." Inuyasha called after me as I left his house.

"Are you going to say Kagome in every sentence now?"

"I don't know, but I like the name Kagome that's why I'm saying it. Plus don't I have the right to say my girlfriends name?"

Girlfriend. Inuyasha's girlfriend. I'm going to have to get used to that.

"I guess so..." I said.

"Hey are you going to tell the others your name?" He asked me.

"I...I'm not completely sure yet."

"Okay, I won't tell them untill you're ready."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

He shut the door and I started home.

---------

When I got home I plopped down on my bed and laid back on my pillows. I looked at the clock. It read 10:48. Hoad I really been at Inuyasha's that long?

I ran the stream of events that happened today, through my mind a couple times before falling asleep. The next time I opened my eyes it was morning and the bright sun was shinning through my windows telling me to get up. After doing my morning routine I went down stairs, ate a quick breakfast and headed out the door to school. When I got to school I wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha waiting for me as usual.

"Hey, K- Angel." He caught himself.

"It's okay, you can call me that if you want to." I assured him.

"Alright I just wasn't sure because of the whole-"

"Don't worry about it."

A small laugh escaped his chest.

"What's so funny?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, pouting.

"You look cute when you pout." Inuyasha cooed.

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I don't know what's funny though, I was just laughing because you are changing a lot from when I first met you."

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"You tell me. You're talking, you don't seem as distant, you're my girlfriend, you told me your name, and you're letting other people into your life." He listed, not once taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to class."

I started walking, and before I knew it he was walking in step beside me with his arm around my waist guiding me. I could help but smile. Even being this close I felt safe, and I'm not sure why.

After going to out lockers, we walked into our first period class.

"What's up with you two?" Ayame, who conviently had this class first also, asked.

"What does it look like?": Inuyasha retorted, rudely.

"You guys are finally together?" She questioned further with a hint of excitment in her voice.

We both were silent. I was silent because I was busy getting stuff out of my bag, and Inuyasha...I wasn't quite sure why he was so quiet.

Ayame began to giggle as she took her seat.

---------

The day went by fairly fast and soon it was lunch...

"Inuyasha! Angel!" Someone called as we entered the lunch room.

We both turned our heads in the same second and none other than Ayame and Sango came rushing towards us.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked still annoyed from first period.

"Are you guys seriously together?" Sango asked happily.

"If I answer will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you guys care so much anyway?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Because we knew from day one that Angel was the one for you, just by the way you looked, smiled, and talked to her, and we have been trying to get you guys together since she first came her basically." Ayame told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yes we are together, but it's not from your guys' pestering." He informed.

Ayame squealed, "Are you serious?"

"We're together, so can you leave us alone now?" I asked softly, not wanting Inuyasha to start yelling.

"She's talking again too?" They asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we all knew I was amazing from the begining, so why are you guys in such a shock?" Inuyasha asked, deffiantly being concieted.

"Don't be modest now Inuyasha." Sango said as they rolled their eyes and walked away towards the lunch line.

"Hey, you want to go to prom with me?" Some random guy asked me.

"Hojo, back off, she's mine." Inuyasha ordered.

Prom. The thought of that made me shudder.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned, as the guy named Hojo left disappointed.

"N-Nothing..." I trailed off.

"You sure? You don't look okay."

"It's just Koga...Prom...Me...Naraku." I said in pieces.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...I'm over the whole saddness-over-my-past thing."

"Alright." He said unconvinced. "Your past is always going to be with you though, it's not something you can just forget."

"I know."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, not really hungery anymore.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Miroku said sitting down next to us.

"Hi."

"So I heard you and Angel are an item?"

"Yeah."

"You guys going to prom together then?" Miroku asked as Sango sat down next to him, followed by Ayame.

"I don't know." He replied blankly.

"Well you might want to find someone to go with fast because here comes you know who."

"Inu-baby." Came a voice all to familar.

"Want do you want Kikyo?"

"You wanna go to prom with me?"

"No."

"Why not?" She whinned.

"Because..." He looked around for an accuse. "I'm going with Ka- I mean Angel."

Did he really mean that or is her just trying to get Kikyo to go away...I'll have to ask after she leaves.

"Fine, but if you're there without her, or if you're not there...I'm going to be _very mad._" Once that left her mouth she gave Inuyasha a death glare and walked away.

"Are we really going to prom together?" I asked once she left.

"If you want to."

"You might want to go with her though because you know what Kikyo does when she gets mad." Miroku warned.

"What does she do?"

"I'll tell you later. So you wanna go with me?" He asked again.

"Um...I don't know if-" I stopped thinking off yesterday, and how I said I was over my past...I need to move on. "Sure." I replied.

"Great, and the best part is now you guys get to made Kikyo way jealous." Ayame said in a devious way.

"Oh and don't forget that he gets to go to prom with the only girl he's been _this_ nice to since forever." Sango added.

"And we get to take Angel shopping!"

Also-"

"Okay enough!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango and Ayame just sat there and giggled. I had a feeling they were going to enjoy this more than me.

--------------------------------------------------

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had friends sleeping over, school ect. and my life has been hectic, but now I will try to update at least every other day. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Kagome126**


	13. Cousins?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

The day went by _very _slowly. The whole schools now knows that Inuyasha and I are dating, and they won't leave us alone! I promised Sango and Ayame that we would go shopping today after school, which is in 5 minutes. They said that they wanted to pick out the right prom dress for me that, in their words, would have every guy drooling over me. After a half hour of telling them no, they finally guilted me into it.

"Angel ready to go?"

I turned around to see Sango.

"Um...Yeah I just need to go to my locker before we go."

We left the class room right when the bell rung and headed for our lockers. I opened my locker and a piece of paper fell out, so I bent down and picked it up. The paper, which was a note, had my name on it so I put it in my pocket, deciding to read whatever it is later.

"Sango, what day is prom anyway?" I felt really dumb asking that question, since flyers were all over the school, but I had never taken the time to read them.

"This Friday." Sango replied absentmindedly.

I nodded and put the rest of my stuff in my locker. As we left the school, I found myself, not knowingly holding on to my necklace. I found myself doing this a lot since Inuyasha and I started going out, but I can't figure out why. With Inuyasha more in my life than usual, my life has been...happy, or at least as happy as it can get.

"Hey you two, over here!" Called Ayame from her car.

"We're coming, hold your horses."

We got in Ayame's car and sped off towards the mall.

"What color should her dress be?" I heard Sango ask.

"Hmm...I was thinking either a green or pink." Ayame replied.

"What about blue?"

"Oh I know! Blue, pink _and_ green."

I drowned out the two girls' voices as the squealed over what my dress was going to look like. I suddenly remembered the note from my locker and took it out of my pocket.

_Kagome, _

_I heard that Ayame and Sango were dragging you to the mall today. I know how...crazy they can get, so if you could find away to ditch them you could come and hang out with me. If you decide to do this, I'll be at the food court. _

_-Inuyasha. _

I read the note over. One word stood out way more than the rest. My name. The word, or name, Kagome was decorated with all kinds of lines, which made it look very pretty. I could tell it took him longer to do that to my name then it probably did for him to right the note. I folded the note back up and put it back in my pocket, after deciding to ditch the girls for one day, after all they would understand.

Once we got to the mall, they dragged me to one of the largest dress shops in the mall and began running around like kids in a candy shop. I made an excuse that I had to go to the bathroom, and left towards the food court, where sure enough Inuyasha was waiting.

"How did you know I would come?" I asked once I was close enough.

"I know all too well how they are with shopping."

"Yeah, they over do it just a bit." I laughed at the understatement. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go see that movie that we never got to see." He suggested.

I nodded thinking off the day he dumped Kikyo.

"I have a question first." I paused. "That day that we were suppose to go to the movies but we saw Kikyo there, did you really dump her for _me?_"

It was silent for a while and I didn't really expect him to answer but he proved me wrong when he spoke.

"I don't know actually. I guess you were part of the reason. You opened my eyes, and showed me who she really was, and before you did that I was oblivious."

I smiled at this. I was kinda greatful that Sango was right about that part.

"Can I ask you another question?" He nodded so I continued. "Why _me_? I mean, you are one of the most wanted guys in school, so why would you pick someone that was lingering on her past, and went mute on and off?"

"I guess because you interested me, and you were and are really easy to talk to. Being popular does have its perks, but when you stopped talking the second time, it fully opened my eyes."

I could tell this was all really hard for him to say, to state his feelings.

"One more question...Have you ever heard anyone by the last name of Omutaro?" I don't know why I asked that, but it just splured out. I shouldn't have asked that question because if he knew someone by that last name then I would be back to square one with Kouga.

"Omutaro?" I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, one of my cousin's last name was Omutaro. I don't remember much about him other then he was stubbron, ignorant, and was in love with a Higurashi girl the last time I checked. I don't even know his first name though. Why do you ask?"

That right there made me freeze. Kouga Omutaro, was Inuyasha's cousin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this is an extra short chapter but this will be the last shortest chapter for a while I promise. This chapter is only short because I have midterms that I have to study for, and I have other stuff that needs doing but the latest the next chapter will be up is the 25th. **

**Hope you liked the short chapter**

**Kagome126**


	14. Laughter

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

"Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Omutaro...Kouga Omutaro." I said trying to proccess all of it. "You and Koga are cousins?"

Inuyasha looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Can I see your locket again?" He asked pointing to my necklace I was currently clinging to.

"Yeah." I lead over and he carefully opened the locket.

"That _is_ him. I didn't recoginize him before." He shut the locket and looked into my eyes. "His family, right after his death, became more and more distant with each passing day."

"When I first met you, you reminded me a lot of Koga through your personality, but I never would have guess you guys were related."

"So you're the Higurashi girl?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded. Why would he not be devistated by the death of his own cousin?

"Don't you care Koga's dead?"

"Kagome, you got to understand where I'm coming from. Koga and I never really got along and so never really socialized, so his death, it's like a death of a total stranger."

"I guess you're right. Koga never mentioned anything about you, so I can understand."

Talking about Koga with Inuyasha doesn't hurt as much as when I talk about him with someone else. Inuyasha is the only one who has ever understood, and I guess it's just making me fall more in love with him.

"Funny how all this time I've known about you and took 'till now to meet you." Inuyasha said obviously trying to get away from the Koga topic.

"Yeah and you and Koga are the same with more than just your personalities." I pointed out.

"How?"

"You both like the same girl."

Inuyasha smiled. "Guess that's something to thank him for."

"Yeah."

"So how are we the same personalitly wise?" He questioned.

"Well, you're both stubbron, popular, and you are both jerks." I smiled. "But on good days you are both very...unlike yourselves."

"I guess I see what Miroku and Sango were always saying about me."

"Yeah you tend to get on their nerves a lot." I laughed.

"Getting on Miroku's nerves are fun though." He told me, deffending himself.

"Yeah, yeah. How long do you think it will take Sango and Ayame to come looking for me?"

"Considering I can hear them already." He pointed to her ears. "I say...30 seconds."

"Thanks for the warning." I retorted sarcastically.

"Angel!" I turned around to see Sango and Ayame running up to me.

"Where were you?"

They looked behind me at Inuyasha.

"Having fun stealling Angel away from us?" They accused.

"No, I was just talking to my girlfriend, which last time I checked, wasn't against the law."

"Well enjoy her while you can because we are stealling her back tomorrow to go shopping." Sango declared before the marched away.

"I'd say they're mad...but not so much at me." I said watching them.

"Yeah, let them be mad. What do I care?"

I sighed. He's never going to learn.

"I don't think there is anyway to get out of the shopping trip tomorrow though."

"Yeah you're on your own for that one." He laughed as he watched me pout. "I thought all girls loved shopping."

"_Most_ do. I like shopping too, just not so much with Sango and Ayame. Don't get me wrong, they are really great friends, but when it comes to shopping they loose it."

"What do you do?" It was his turn to sigh. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the time I have you?"

"Since the moving threater closes in like a half hour...why don't we go introduce you to my grandpa?" I suggested.

"Sure."

----------------

"Grandpa, you home?" I called out.

"In here."

I took Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to my Grandpa's room..

"Grandpa, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha."

"DEMON!!" He got up and started throwing what looked like sutras at Inuyasha.

"Ah! Kagome make him stop."

"Grandpa, no! This is my boyfriend, so stop!" I ordered.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You have a demon boyfriend?"

"Koga was demon."

"I only met Koga once and he seemed like a very nice boy, but him." He pointed at Inuyasha. "I'm not so sure about."

"Oh whatever." I pulled Inuyasha out of the room and shut the door.

"I don't think he likes me." Inuyasha told me.

"Give him some time."

We began laughing at the scence we just went through.

"I'm never doing that again though Kagome." He said inbetween laughs.

"It's okay, I won't make you."

---------------------------------------------

**I'll update tomorrow!**

**Kagome126**


	15. Dress hunting

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

Today is the day before prom, and also the day that Sango and Ayame are taking me shopping. They made me skip school so that we could spend all day at the mall.

"Come on Angel!" Ayame said dragging me into a store.

I groaned as they began running around exploring the racks. They had me try on several dress, and none of them seemed to be what they were looking for. I tried every possible thing to get out of this but nothing worked. They said that they were paying for my dress because they owed me for making Kikyo leave their lives.

"Next store!" Sango anounced as she paraded to the store across from the one we were in.

We spent 3 hours going from store to store, and none of the dresses matched what they had in mind. We were now in the last clothing store in the mall, and I was tired.

"Sango, come here." Ayame called

"That's perfect!"

The came around the coner holding up a dress for me to try on. It was a blue halter top dress that had a little bit of sparkels on it. It came down to my toes and was very form fitting. Across the middle it had an off pink sash with roses on it.

"We finally found your dress Angel!" They exclaimed.

I looked over the dress on more time. It wasn't as extravegent (sp) as some of the others I've tried on today, but some how I liked it. I took it off and they paid for it. Next they bought me matching shoes, and took me to get my nails done. By about 5 o'clock we were finally ready to go home and for that I was thankful.

"Angel, you are going to have Inuyasha drooling." Ayame squealed as she drove me home.

I sighed and just looked out the window.

"So I take it you guys got your dresses yesterday?" I asked indifferently.

"Yup!"

"Well we're here. We'll see you tomorrow." Sango said as we approached my house.

"Bye." I got out of the car, grabbed the stuff they bought me and waved goodbye.

After they were gone I went upstairs and put the dress away. After that I fixed myself dinner and fell asleep not caring what time it was.

------------

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was time for school. We weren't going to have to do much because most teachers had to set up for prom but we still had school. I got up and got ready and headed off to school.

"Hi Kagome." I heard a voice call as I was walking to my locker.

I turned at saw none other than Inuyasha.

"Hi."

"How was shopping?" He laughed knowing exactly what I was going to say.

"Fantastic." I replied sarcastically.

"I bet."

I opened my locker and put my stuff in. I didn't bother taking any of my books out knowing that we weren't going to have to use them today.

"So what did I miss yesterday?" I asked tiredly.

"Nothing much. We didn't have any homework surprisingly, we just got a bunch of papers on how not to dance."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea." His faced dropped. "Kikyo won't leave me alone though."

"Oh?"

"She asked me to the prom. I sware she doesn't know how to take no for an answer." He said grimly.

"Speaking of the She-Devil." I muttered as Kikyo approached us.

She seemed very perky to say the least. When she came up to us Inuyasha put an arm around my waist and brought me close to him.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He asked, venom dripping with each word.

"Don't act like that Inuyasha." She told him playfully. "And why do you have your arms around another women?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because she's my _girlfriend?_"

"I still don't know why you are going out with her when you could have me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and led me to our first period class, totally ignoring Kikyo.

"Why is she so clingy all of a sudden?"

"She's dateless for prom." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

Usually Kikyo had boys drooling over her. I guess when she doesn't get her way she doesn't give up.

The rest of the day went by noneventful and now it was time to get ready for prom...

-----------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter probably sucked but it was basically just a filler chapter. Next chapter I promise will be better and will be up Tuesday at the latest. **

**Kagome126**


	16. All I need

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or songs/bands used in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------

I took my dress out of my closet and went into the bathroom to get dressed. After I got dressed I put on light pink eye shadow, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. Next I curled my hair and then put it up in a ponytail letting a few curls outline my face. I looked in the mirror and made a few minor adjustments and when I was finally statified with my look I put on my shoes, and right then the door bell rang.

"Coming." I called as I grabbed my purse and went down stairs.

I opened the door to reveal Inuyasha, here to pick me up for prom.

"Hi."

"H-Hi. You look...wow."

I smiled and giggled softly at his expression, it was priceless. I guess the girls were right when they said he would be drooling.

"You ready to go?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah."

We laced our fingers together and headed out the door.

"A limo?"

"I rented it for prom." He said sheepishly.

"Wow." That was all I could say as I looked at the black, shiny limo before me.

"Well, let's go."

We got in the limo and the driver drove us off towards school. I looked over at Inuyasha and took in what he was wearing. He was wearing a plain black tux, and although it was plain it made him look even more hot than he already was.

When we got to school, Inuyasha opened my door for me, trying to act like a gentelman he knew he would never be, and led me into the school. The gym was decorated with a disco ball, and streamers. From first glance you could hardly tell it was a gym at all. When we walked in Ayame and Sango said a quick hello and let us be. Sango and Miroku of course went to prom together and Ayame was there with someone I've never met before. Kikyo was there dancing in the middle of a group of guys, who were all staring at her like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked me just as the song What Hurts the Most (Cascada) came on.

"Sure."

I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands gently around my waist, while my hands were around his neck. While we swayed to the song, I remembered when I listened to this song last. It was when I finally decided to tell Inuyasha the rest of my past. Ever since I met Inuyasha, he has always been there for me.

After the song ended, we parted and went over to the punch table to get something to drink.

"Hey Angel." Sango greeted. "Was he gawking at you like we said he would?" She whispered to me so Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"Yes." I said while rolling my eyes. "Don't get too big headed over it though."

"I won't."

She smiled mischieviously and went over to Ayame and whispered something to her. After she said whatever she said, Ayame too smiled michieviously. I was suspicious but decided to let it slide.

After about the 10th song, someone came on over the loud speaker.

"We would like to announce the canidates for tonights prom King and Queen...For Queen...Kikyo Hashomi...Sango Tainji...and Kagome Higurashi.For King...Miroku Hoishi...Hitoimi Lerin...and Inuyasha Takahashi."

I looked over at Ayame who just stared back with that same smile on her face. She did this to me. Sango looked just as surprised as I felt, and Kikyo, being concieted as she is, acted like she knew this was going to happen all along.. I turned my attention back to Inuyasha, who took my hand and led me on stage along with all of the other King/Queen canidates.

"There are voting tables at each side of the gym. Please vote for one girl and one boy to become the King and Queen who will recieve a Tiarra or Crown, and a spot light dance."

A lined formed at each side of the gym. I knew I wouldn't win, mostly because I knew Kikyo would. I, honestly, didn't want to win. I knew if I did I would find some way to embarress myself, and I didn't want that to happen.

About 5 minutes later, a teacher brought up an evelope with the results. I could see Kikyo crossing her fingers. Sango was just sitting there staring at the rest of the people, and the boys were doing the same.

"This years King is...Miroku Hoishi!"

There was a bunch of cheering as Miroku stepped forward. Sango sent him a smile. The placed the crown on the top of his head and went back to the microphone.

"And this years Queen is...Kagome Higurashi!"

My mouth dropped open as my name left the announcers mouth. Inuyasha and Sango both pushed me forward, both with reassurring smiles on their faces. I walked forward and Miroku placed the silver tiarra on my head. He held out his hand which I reluctantly took, and he led me to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was watching as we walked to the heart of the gym, but only one face stuck out; Ayame's. She was smiling, the smile that you have when you completed something hard, and from the looks of it, she didn't have to do much. She wanted me to be prom Queen, and most likely she wanted Inuyasha to be prom King. Only half of her plan worked and it just had to be the part that I was in.

A spot light was pointed on Miroku and I as a slow song that I was totally oblivous to, started. I put my hands around his neck and his fell apon my waist. We began dancing, and after a while, others around us began dancing too. I could see Sango and Inuyasha sitting on the chairs secluded to the side. They were both watching Miroku and I. Neither of them looked dissappointed that their date was dancing in the arms of another person, probably because it was their best friend.

The song seemed to last an eternity. When it finally ended Miroku took my hand and led me back over to where Inuyasha and Sango were sitting. When we got there he let go of my hand in exchange for Sango's and in the place of his hand, was Inuyasha's. I smiled up at him glad to be back, close to him.

"Come on." Inuyasha walked me to the doors.

I didn't question where we were going, or if we were coming back; I just followed. Before I knew it we were at the park that I came to when I was mad at Inuyasha for ditching me. We went over to the swings and I sat down as he began lightly pushing me.

After about 2 minutes of silence, he stopped the swing and sat down next to me.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, execpt the part where Miroku became prom King."

"Why? You wanted the crown?" I asked jokingly.

"No. I was jealous. He got to dance with you."

I laughed. That sentence sounded so silly, but I understood what he meant.

"So you wanted to dance in front of the whole school, where a crown, and under a spot light?"

"With you in my arms." He added smirking.

"So the great Inuyasha was jealous." I stated.

"Yeah."

There was a long pause before he stated speaking again.

"I have something for you." He told me as he reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and I heard him come behind me. A felt something go around my neck.

"Open."

I looked down to see a silver locket, along with the one Koga gave me that I never took off. I opened the locket Inuyasha put on me to reveal two pictures. One was of us almost kissing at the skating rink, and the other was taken recently because it was of us dancing at the prom.

"Inuyasha I love it!"

I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Where did you get those pictures though?" I asked curiously.

"Sango likes taking pictures." He stated simply.

"I guess."

He smiled down on me for a few seconds before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. He licked the bottom of my lip, asking for an entrance which I granted. When our lungs demanded air we parted. I looked into his eyes, a million thougths flouding my mind. I was thinking of everything from the murder of my family and Kouga, until right now, standing here in Inuyasha's arms, getting lost in his amber eyes.

I looked down at the two lockets that were around my neck. One was an off gold color, colored by time, the other was a gleaming silver that had been through no such time. I brought my hands to the back of my neck and un-did one of the claspes, that belonged to the locket I was removing. I took the off gold, locket off my neck and played with it in my hands. The two lockets represented my life. The gold one had been of my first love, and hard past, and the silver...The silver is of my love that is just begining.

"Why did you take it off?" Inuyasha asked puzzeled.

"I don't need to hold on to my past anymore."

Inuyasha smiled as he looked at my hands that held the locket of my past.

"I'll never forget him." I stated. "But I can move on."

Inuyasha held me close, and I rested my head on his chest. One prom, one tiarra, one boy, one girl, one past, and two lockets...That was all that I needed to make me be who I am.

--------------------------------------

**Well, sadely enough...there is only going to be one or two more chapters of this story. I will most likely make an sequel though, so I am hardely done with this plot. Now I need to know if A) You would like an epilouge B) If you would like a sequel C) If you liked this chapter. **

**Well please let me know what you think and the next chapter, since I decided that I would type this one up today rather than tuesday, will be up tomorrow or Tuesday. **

**Kagome126**


	17. Ones I love

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day everyone decided to get together and go swimming. Ayame was the one who planned this and I could tell it was just because she wanted to talk to me, and wanted witnesses if I attempted to murder her for making me prom Queen.

"Hi Angel!" She greeted me in a happy tone.

"Ayame, why did you do that to me?" I asked bluntly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine, I'll pretend that it never happened, if you promise to never take me shopping again."

She thought about it for a while and reluctantly agreed.

"So, what happened after you two left prom?" Ayame asked curiously.

"We went to the park, he gave me a locket, he pushed me on the swings...You know, the usual."

"He gave you that locket last night?"

"Yup." I pointed to the locket around my neck.

"Didn't you used to have a different one?"

"Yeah...but that locket isn't who I am anymore."

She looked unsatisfied but took my answer anyway.

"So, your real name is Kagome?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah."

"I heard Inuyasha saying that before."

"I told him a while ago." I confessed.

"You two always seemed really close."

"I guess we kind of did. If it wasn't for you and Sango though, we probably wouldn't be together right now."

"No, but you would have gotten together sooner or later, we just pushed you guys along faster." She smiled. "Let's go swimming!"

She took my hand and we started running toward the pool, and jumped in causing a big SPLASH! We started laughing when we came back to the surface.

"Hey, you mind warning us next time." The now soaked Inuyasha said from the edge of the pool.

"Nope!"

"You're going to get it then."

He jumped in the pool and grabbed me around my waist.

"Big bad Inuyasha is going to hurt little Kagome?" I asked in a baby voice.

"I didn't say hurt, just punish."

He dunked me under the water and swam away as fast as he could. By the time I got back to the surface he was at the other end of the huge pool.

"Ayame, Sango." I called.

They both nodded, and all three of us headed toward Inuyasha.

"One." Ayame whispered.

"Two." Sango whispered back.

"THREE!" I yelled as we all three pushed on Inuyasha and dunked him under the water.

"No fair! 3 against one." He retorted when he got back up.

"I say it's more than fair Mr. Brute Strength."

"Whatever."

We all started laughing, and dunked, splashed, and pranked each other the rest of the night. All that night there was nothing to worry about. Not my past. Not my future. All that mattered was that I was with the ones I loved.

**THE END**

**-------------**

**I will be making a Sequel to this story and it should be out soon. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it but just keep a look out for it. **

**Thanks to all the people who inspired me to write this and finish it...**

**BoredGirl17**

**Diamond369**

**BlindDestiny**

**pinky101**

**CatLover260**

**Kagome In Love**

**Jasmine**

**baby girl 27**

**inuLkagome**

**shlghdorsey**

**adamant barrage**

**Tifa Sohma**

**Ketia.Tsuki**

**pure happiness**

**Enjiru**

**Inuyasha's Emerald**

**SpiritGoddessTamiko**

**Inuyasha05**

**Koga-and-Sess-lover**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever**

**Saya Otanashi**

**Crys-Nick Chose Jazzy-Mims**

**dragongirl095**

**Silvwa**

**hxc muffin**

**Hanikamiya Mitsukai**

**inuyasha is my beloved**

**kadee**

**L.A.girl482009**

**Lannie-Chan**

**Night's Awakening**

**bishoujomiko**

**Kagome1314**

**kagome328**

**Co0kie-chan**

**inujenzy**

**Emily Ellis**

**InuKyo4ever**

**Also thanks to anyone and everyone who read my story!**


End file.
